


Sleigh Ride Stranger

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: You really wanted to take a ride around in one of the sleighs but you didn't want to ride alone. You made the decision to forgo the experience again this year until someone blocked your path.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Sleigh Ride Stranger

You were standing at the entrance of the park, looking wistfully over at the horse-drawn sleighs. You really wanted to take a ride around the park in one but you didn’t want to be one of those single riders. You know the ones that get the pity looks from couples or groups of friends because here you are again, single for the holidays. 

When you hear a throat clearing behind you you move aside, assuming its another group or couple that were wanting to pass to take a ride, not even bothering to look over your shoulder. When you hear it again, you partially turn and apologize to the owner, not really looking at the man’s face. You hear a group of men laughing as you turn around again and at least one girl telling them to stop, and start to walk away.

“Hey, wait!” You hear someone calling behind you, before you can turn back a man is standing in front of you, slightly winded from darting after you. You’re positive you’ve never seen this man before in your life. To say he was handsome would be a lie, he was more than that. He was tall with sharp eyes and plush lips. He should be a model.

“Heh, uh thanks.” He says, smile playing around his mouth, your eyes widen when you realize you said that last thought out loud. You both stand there awkwardly, you not knowing why he stopped you and him not saying anything to bring light to the reason.

“So...I’m going to go if that’s good.” You tell the man, in a tone that clearly indicates that you have no idea what he wants and think he is a bit odd for stopping a perfect stranger.

“No, wait. I wanted to ask if you’d like to ride with me in the sleigh.”

“Um, no?” You answer him without hesitation. “I don’t even know you and,” you look over your shoulder and see what must be his friends watching you two, “it looks like you have more than enough friends to ride with.”

“No, well yes, but not really. See you can only sit four to a sleigh and there’s 9 of us so someone would have to ride alone. And that someone is me because they’re all paired off, so...please?” He trails off, watching your face. 

You look back over at his friends and see that he is telling the truth about that part anyway, there were eight others forming a group not too far behind you, 6 guys and 2 girls. And you knew that the sleighs only sat 4, so he wasn’t lying about that either. “Why me?”

“Oh, um well we saw you watching the sleighs and Shownu kinda just assumed that you didn’t have a partner to ride with either and suggested that I ask you to ride. And wow now that I said it myself I realize that I sound like a crazy person or some pervert but really I’m not I just don’t want the others teasing me or the pitying looks.”

You instantly understood how he felt, having just thought the same thing, mere minutes before he had come up behind you. You find yourself nodding before really even thinking it through. “Okay.”

“Okay?” “Yeah, okay. I’ll ride with you.” 

“Oh, okay yeah. Um yeah we should head over I guess then.” He says and scratches the back of his neck from nerves. You nod, agreeing with him and can’t help but laugh a little at his rambling. “Oh! I’m Hyungwon by the way.” You introduce yourself as well.

You make introductions with the others, learning that Shownu had an adorable eye smile and he was there with his girlfriend, Wonho looked like he could take out someone with one blow but was actually very sweet and it was his boyfriend Kihyun with the sharp tongue. Minhyuk and Jooheon were next, and they just reminded you of puppies, always playing around with each other, but discreetly sliding a hand into the other’s pocket while you wait your turn for enough sleighs to be free. And lastly was Changkyun and his girlfriend, who were both weirdly adorable. 

“We didn’t think he’d actually ask you, if that makes this any less weird.” Minhyuk says as you all walk over to the three waiting sleighs. Shownu flushes at his statement, since it was his suggestion.

“Oh it’s alright. And it’s not like he could kidnap me or anything. It’s an open carriage.” You all chuckle at that and claim your seats. You and Hyungwon had decided to sit next to each other so that you could both watch the Christmas scenes that had been set up throughout the park.

You end up sharing both blankets that were provided. Originally you had your own but after having to sit in the open sleigh it got too cold and decided to just drape both over your lower halves. “Oh I think that one is my favorite.” You say about the cottage display, the lights strung in the trees flickered to make it look like snow falling. 

“You said that about at least two others.” Hyungwon reminds you. “I know but I really think that this one is it,” you say turning to him, not knowing when you two had gotten so close. You both blush and scoot apart a little, going back to watching the displays.

“So, ___ what do you do?” Hyungwon asks after a few minutes of silence. “I’m an apprentice florist at Loves Me Not. What about you?”

“I, uh, kinda own a coffee shop with Minhyuk.” “Oh wow, that’s exciting. And surprising, you’re both so young and you have your own business. I wish I could get my life together like that. May I know where it’s at? I like coffee and I feel like I’ve been to all the shops around here.”

“Oh yeah, Bad Decisions and 8AM Classes. It’s on the corner of 17th and Park. We’ve only been open for about a year but it’s a nice location. I think you guys sent us a welcoming basket when we opened.” You laugh at the name, loving how it reminds you of being back in college.

“Oh I know where that is, I’ve never been in but my coworker likes to stop there on the way to work and grab coffee and muffins in the morning sometimes. It’s actually just a couple blocks from my shop. Well, not my shop. It’s my gran’s but she’s been teaching me it since I was in high school so it feels like mine. And yeah that sounds like her to send a welcoming gift.”

“Huh, it really is a small world,” Hyungwon says with a small smile, looking into your eyes. You blush lightly and direct you gaze back to the trail, realizing that it’s coming to an end. You can see the others debarking from their own carriages. Neither of you say much after exiting your own carriage. Hyungwon thanks you again for agreeing to ride with a stranger and you all say your goodbyes.

You go to leave when Hyungwon calls your name, “So me and my friends are going out again tomorrow evening. Would you like to join us? We’re just going bowling and getting pizza but it should be fun and it’ll balance out the teams.” You decide that you like this gorgeous rambling man and decide to shoot your shot.

“Are you asking me out on a date Hyungwon?”

“I’d like it to be.” Your smile could probably rival Jooheon’s when he’s looking at Minhyuk but you don’t care, you just hand Hyungwon your phone to put in his number. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”


End file.
